Tamara Devoux (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Captain Universe | Aliases = Mother, the Legend, Goddess, The Universe Herself, Great Mother | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = Ella Devoux (daughter); Unidentified mother; unidentified grandparents (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Stark Tower, New York City, New York | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Waitress; formerly adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human wielding the Enigma Force | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Jerome Opeña | First = Avengers Vol 5 1 | HistoryText = Tamara Devoux was a woman who suffered amnesia during a car crash, but also received the power of the Enigma Force, transforming her into Captain Universe. As Captain Universe, she joined the Avengers in order to maintain the equilibrium of the whole universe. Her first mission with the Avengers was on Mars to stop the powerful beings Ex Nihilo, Abyss and Aleph from terraforming the Earth in their image. When Tamara approached them, both Nihilo and Abyss recognized her as their goddess, and the physical manifestation of the universe itself, immediately submitting and agreeing to her terms. But Aleph did not, and attacked her. Captain Universe turned the robot to ashes with a single touch. Following Nihilo's submission, the Avengers returned to Earth. During a therapy session with Shang-Chi, Tamara discovered that after the car crash, in which her little daughter's fate was unknown, she was in a coma for ten years. The reason why the universe decided to become sentient was because it was broken and dying, and it chose Tamara because she was broken and dying as well. When Shang-Chi decided to tell the news to Tony Stark, she met "Blackveil", and managed to decode the language in which he was speaking, discovering he was announcing the universe was broken, and that the White Event was coming to Earth. Infinity When the Avengers embarked on a mission to defeat the Builders, Tamara was captured and rendered comatose by the enemy forces. After the captured Avengers were freed, the rogue Gardeners managed to use their powers to wake her up. Captain Universe arrived to the Builder Command Vessel and started defeating the Builders, who ordered their Alephs to auto-destroy along with whatever they could take with themselves as the tide of the battle had been turned. Time Runs Out At some point, Tony Stark found her daughter, and the two were re-united. Tamara left the Avengers and began working as a waitress. When Tony and Steve Rogers met to discuss a solution to their conflict, they chose the diner where Tamara worked. In the midst of their discussion, the Captain Universe persona surfaced and attacked Tony, accusing him of knowing the reason of the early death of the universe from the start, and failing to stop it. | Powers = Captain Universe's powers and power levels vary from partner to partner, presumably to meet the demands of the job at hand. The Uni-Power also enhances the powers and abilities of a host who already has such powers and abilities. Powers that remain relatively constant include: *'Uni-Vision': a sort of cosmic consciousness. Captain Universe can sense things on a subatomic level or at great distances. This power can also force someone to tell the truth. *'Matter/Energy Manipulation:' Captain Universe can divert an energy flow in a different direction or convert it into a different type of energy. Diverting the flow of gravitons, for example, allows flight. Captain Universe can also change matter at the atomic level, for instance, to transmute one substance into another or to change an object's shape. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Captain Universe has a great love of pies. One of the few things that its host, Tamara, remembered about herself during her amnesia was her fondness for pies. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Captain Universe Category:Omniscient Intelligence Category:Teleporters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Flight Category:Warp Speed Category:Transmutation Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Optic Blasts Category:Cosmic Beings